User blog:Codexhak/Fanfic - SoWD - Prologue
1507's Disaster 'Bloons Empire, March, 8th 9:00 AM' Damien: '*packs up and goes to Appire to flee from illness* 'May, 10th 11:00 AM Bloon Citizen: *Dies from illness* Doctor: *sigh*''' That would be the 43rd person this week. *sigh* '''Bomber Pilot: *bombs a village* Lieutenant: *sends taxes and reports about the Black Death to Appire for Damien* Wonder what Damien’s doing. I haven’t heard from him in like 2 months…this place isn’t safe…a disease is spreading… Damien: *gets taxes and report* hmm… *calls Gideon* I need you to make a cure for the Black Death. NOW! It would be a valuable thing t…heh…(almost spoiled my plans) Gideon: Yes, but…A valuable thing to what? Damien: Nothing Nothing *sweats* I want you to find a cure. I don’t care what you need or how much it costs. Just send a letter and I’ll give you the supplies you need. Gideon: (he’s up to something) uhhhh…sure… Damien: GREAT!!! *hangs up* hehe…the cure will make me a quadrillion bucks heh… 'Appire, 1:00 AM' Gideon: FINALLY, Its finished, the serum…*phone rings* Hello? CAN’TYOUJUSTWAITANOTHERHOURORSOIAMVERYBUSYRIGHTNOW, DAMIEN…ugh…fine *decides to stay for 10 minutes* Spy: hehe…*sends a report to Damien by text message* Damien: The newly installed laser cannon can vaporize anything *evil laugh* *10 minutes passes* Damien: What’s taking him so lon.. Random Servant: ' '''Gideon is here a.. '''Damien': Show him in but be longer than 10 minutes! I want to check on my “surprise”. Random Servant: YES, SIR *Random Servant leaves* Damien: *goes up into the ceiling* The laser cannon seems to be working fine. *moves 5 giant but lightweight limestone pillars below the laser cannon* Gideon: *enters and scans room* What do you want? Damien: '''Have you found a cure for the Black Death yet? '''Gideon: *hesitates* no Damien: '*gets the text message* BAH…but you found something…*notes where the sensor that fires the laser cannon is* '''Gideon: '''No. I haven’t found anything… … …new map? '''Damien: '''Yes. The newfound lands are there too. '''Gideon: '*studies map* It is labeled…Japana? '''Damien: '''Yes. Imagine all the new ingredients and riches that can be there! '''Gideon: *looks up and sees a cut circle in the ceiling* Damien: 'Gideon what kind of Serum have you made?! '''Gideon: '*stays silent* how'd you know about it...i should of known...you used spies 'Damien: '''TELL ME OR ELSE '''Gideon: '*stays silent* No '''Damien: FINE THEN *throws a dagger at the sensor* The Laser Cannon then fires a giant blue beam that smashes and pushes the limestone columns through the ceiling and crushes the columns to pieces while the laser keeps firing and launches plasma balls that frequently hit the pieces of the columns and explodes them into smaller pieces for 2 minutes. The dust then clears. Damien: (My God) (It’s true) (he did make something) *laughs with evil and delight* Gideon: GRR... *jumps toward Damien and pins him to the wall and aims his lightning cannon at Damien's head* You try to kill me Damien? THEN LAUGH ABOUT IT?! Damien: *attempts to break free and fails* *Dark Aura pushes Gideon away* A random dagger then tries to stab Deflation Bloon in the back but the dagger was cut in half by Damien’s dagger ???: '''Can’t you ever stop trying to kill someone? '''Damien: … … …GUARDS! THROW THIS SHADOW THAT IS IN FRONT OF ME IN PRISON!!! ???: WHAT?! But…*disappears by shadow warp* Guard: *barges in* *sees no shadow* *leaves* Damien: *teleports to the hidden 2/3 dartling gun on the wall and fires it at Gideon* Gideon: *dodges missiles and sneaks away in the smoke* Damien: COME BACK YOU COWARD 'Gideon Enima’s Laboratory, Same Day 2:30 AM' Gideon: 'geez…that crazy bloon tried to kill me like 500 times…ok 2 times…but '???: 'He knows how to dodge my dagger and your lightning cannon '''Gideon: '''WTF WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VOID '''Void: '(facepalm) '''Damien: '''OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF LORD DAMIEN OR I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE UP '''Gideon: '''oh great...Void go hold him off... '''Damien: I HEARD THAT!!! *sets off an Atomic Bomb* *KA-BOOM!!!!!* The laboratory then explodes killing everyone inside except Damien because he teleported outside. Damien: That should teach you to not mess with me Void: *attempts to stab Damien in the back but Damien blocks it again* Damien: You again? Fine *fires laser gun at Void killing him* Prologue---END Profiles Gideon Enima the Monkey Scientist (Age: Deceased) - The greatest scientist in Appire. He was told to make a cure for the Black Death but he made a Serum instead. Later killed when Damien blew up his Laboratory. Damien the Deflation Bloon (Age: 62) - Ruler and General of the Bloon Empire, he moved to Appire and took over to escape the disease. Killed Gideon and Void. Is also greedy. Void Overshadow the Monkey Assassin (Age: Deceased) - The guard for Gideon's laboratory and Gideon's bodyguard. Later killed by Damien when he attempted to stab him in the back. Category:Blog posts